Initiative
L'Initiative était une agence secrète du gouvernement des États-Unis chargée de la capture et de la recherche des démons à des fins militaires. Histoire Commençements Le programme de l'Initiative a été initialement créé pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il s'intitulait "Bureau de Recherche des Démons" et était destiné à surveiller l'activité des démons et à étudier la physiologie des démons pour aider l'effort de guerre des États-Unis"Le Sous-marin". En 1943, Mr. Fury, un agent de la BRD, a recruté de force Angel afin de retrouver un prototype de catégorie T U-boat qui abritait les résultats de sa propre recherche du Troisième Reich sur les vampires. La mission d'Angel était un succès partiel, ainsi le sous-marin a atteint les eaux mais les documents contenant les recherches ont été détruits par Spike. En conséquence, Angel a rapidement sauté le navire et entra dans la clandestinité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Des décennies plus tard, le Bureau de Recherche des Démons s'est transformé en l'Initiative. Il était dirigé par Maggie Walsh et positionné dans une installation élaborée sous le campus de l'Université de Sunnydale. Bien qu'en surface, ils semblaient contenir des "hostiles sub-terrestres" — une classification pour les démons —, ils travaillaient secrètement sur le Projet 314, destiné à créer des hybrides humains-démons cybernétiques améliorés, en tant que super-soldats. En outre, de nombreux soldats, comme Riley Finn, ont été secrètement nourris de produits chimiques afin d'améliorer leurs performances, ce qui menacera plus tard la santé de Riley"Quand Spike s'en mêle". Après la dissolution de l'Initiative, Riley a mentionné qu'il avait vécu à Sunnydale depuis quelques années, ce qui indique que l'Initiative avait été actif à Sunnydale pendant un certain temps"Buffy contre Dracula". Sunnydale et Chute À la fin de 1999, Buffy Summers et le Scooby-Gang ont été les premiers à entrer en contact avec les commandos de l'Initiative, bien qu'ils les aient initialement rejetés comme des personnes en costumes d'Halloween; comme c'était la période des fêtes d'Halloween"Le Démon d'Halloween". Cependant, quand Buffy est plus tard entrée en contact avec un autre commando en patrouille, elle a commencé à soupçonner qu'il se passait plus de choses"Cœur de loup-garou". Le vieil ennemi de Buffy, Spike, qui faisait parti des vampires et des démons qui ont été capturés par l'Initiative, a découvert qu'on lui avait implanté un circuit modificateur de comportement, une micropuce cérébrale qui l'embêchait de blesser ou de tenter de blesser les humains sans lui causer une douleur débilitante. Lorsque Spike s'est échappé de sa cellule, il a tenté d'attaquer Willow Rosenberg à L'Université mais l'Initiative, qui était à sa poursuite, l'a plus tard intercepté. Le commando a failli capturé à la fois Spike et Willow mais il a été forçé de battre en retraite après leur combat contre Buffy, ce qui a permit à Spike de s'échapper"Intrigues en sous-sol". Quand il était encore poursuivi par l'Initiative et incapable de chasser pour le sang en raison de la puce dans son cerveau. Désespéré, Spike s'est donc tourné vers le Scooby-Gang et il a accepté de leur dire ce qu'il savait de l'Initiative en échange de leur protection"L'Esprit vengeur". Finalement, Buffy a découvert que Riley, pour qui la jeune femme avait le béguin, était aussi un membre de l'Initiative, et les autres Scoobies l'ont vite découvert tout en faisant face à une imminante apocalypse"Un silence de mort""La Fin du monde". Cependant, après avoir été admise à l'Initiative, la remise en question excessive de Buffy par rapport aux plans et aux véritables motivations de l'organisation, ainsi que son influence sur Riley, ont commençés à troubler le professeur Walsh qui a tenté de l'éliminer. Après que sa tentaive d'assassinat sur le Tueuse est échouée, Walsh a finalement été tuée par Adam, le premier démonoïde biomécanique créé dans le cadre du Projet 314, qui s'est ensuite échappé de l'installation"Piégée""Stress". Lorsque le loup-garou et ex-petit ami de Willow, Oz est revenu en ville, il a été capturé par l'Initiative, Riley, après avoir été tiraillé entre l'Initiative et le Scooby-Gang depuis que Walsh avait tenté d'assassiner Buffy, a finalement réalisé l'ampleur de la corruption de l'Initiative. Après avoir été témoin des expériences brutales qui avait été pratiqués sur Oz simplement parce qu'il n'était pas complètement humain, Riley a compris qu'il n'était pas dangereux, Riley a donc tourné le dos à l'Initiative et a aidé les Scoobies afin de libérer Oz du complexe"Un amour de pleine lune". De son côté, Adam a commençé la phase finale de son plan, tout d'abord en convainquant les vampires et les démons de Sunnydale à travailler ensemble. Ainsi beaucoup d'entre eux se sont laissés capturer par l'Initiative. Le plan d'Adam était simple : il voulait que toutes les cellules de l'Initiative soient occupées par des démons pour ensuite les libérer en débloquant leurs cellules à partir du laboratoire secret du professeur Walsh. Tout cela dans le but de provoquer une bataille entre soldats et démons pour ensuite récupérer des parties de cadavres à la fin des combats; créant ainsi une nouvelle espèce de créature à partir de l'homme, du démon et de la machine. Sachant que Buffy serait en mesure d'égaliser les victimes dans les deux camps avant d'être elle-même tué, Adam a voulu que Spike l'isole de ses amis, avec comme seule intention de la piéger dans l'installation; malgré le fait que Spike est brièvement réussi"Facteur Yoko", il s'est vite rendue bientôt qu'il avait donné trop d'informations lors d'une rencontre ultérieure avec Buffy, et le groupe s'est réconcilié afin de régler leurs comptes avec Adam"Phase finale". Pour l'aider dans son plan, Adam a réanimer les cadavres du professeur Walsh et du Dr. Angleman, qui n'étaient plus que des zombies conçus uniquement pour travailler, et créé un deuxième démonoïde biomécanique à partir du cadavre de Forrest Gates, qui avait récemment été tué. Cependant, les Scoobies ont utilisé un puissant sort d'union afin de combiner leurs essences et leurs pouvoirs dans le corps de Buffy, lui permettant de dominer et de tuer Adam. Par la suite, les Scoobies, accompagné de Spike, qui avait été trahi par Adam, ont sauvés les soldats de l'Initiative encore en vie et qui avaient perdus 40% de leurs effectifs. Avec cela, le gouvernement a décidé de fermer l'Initiative de manière définitive et de supprimer toute trace écrite de son existence, après avoir annoncé que leurs opérations furent un échec. Héritage Après la fermeture de l'Initiative, l'armée a poursuivi ses opérations de chasse aux démons, tout en intégrant de nombreux et anciens soldats de l'Initiative, y compris Riley Finn. Ils ont chassé des nids de démons aux États-Unis ainsi qu'à l'étranger. Les objectifs de l'armée étaient désormais étroitement alignés à ceux de la Tueuse : protéger la population des démons et empêcher la propagation des menaces démoniaques"Par amour". Trois ans plus tard, alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de retirer la puce de Spike, le vampire dôté d'une âme et Buffy se sont rendus dans les ruines de l'ancienne base secrète, où ils ont découvert des cadavres de vampires et de démons brûlés avant d'être brièvement attaqués par un démon qui a survécu à l'évasion avant d'être confronté à des militaires envoyés par Riley. Après réflexion, Buffy à ordonné aux militaires de retiré la puce de Spike"Duel". Des années plus tard, les Scoobies aurait comparés à la fois les actions de Drextalcorp Recycling TechnologiesUn long retour au bercail, partie 3Un long retour au bercail, partie 4 et du Projet PandoraCrimes Against Nature à l'Initiative. Compositions Emplacements des installations *Salle 114 *Salle 314 *L'Armurerie *La Fosse *Laboratoire secret Commandants et chefs *Mr. Ward : Comité de surveillance du Pentagone *Maggie Walsh : Professeur *George Haviland : Colonel *McNamara : Colonel *Francis Angleman : Docteur *Jonathan Levinson : Consultant tactique (seulement à cause d'un sort) Agents et soldats *Mr. Fury (1943) *Commandant Petrie (1943) *Angel (1943, contre son gré) *Riley Finn *Forrest Gates *Graham Miller *Mason *Evan *Willis *Stavros *Dixon *Goodman *Brown *Buffy Summers (libéré du devoir/abandonné) *Adam Prisonniers *Spike *Daniel Osbourne *Tom *Démon Polgara *Deux "Guerriers Démons" *Hostile 6 En coulisses *À la fin de l'épisode "Portée disparue", l'étudiante invisible Marcie Ross est recrutée par deux agents du gouvernement et s'aperçoit qu'elle va être formée dans le domaine de l'assassinat. Bien qu'il n'existe aucune preuve prouvant qu'ils faisaient bien partie de l'Initiative, cela corroborerait l'affirmation de Riley dans l'épisode "Buffy contre Dracula" selon laquelle l'Initiative existait à Sunnydale depuis plusieurs années avant que les Scoobies ne les rencontrent à l'Université de Sunnydale. *Dans la mini-série en comics intitulée "Haunted", dont le contenu est probablement non canonique, on nous apprend que l'esprit de Richard Wilkins a réussi à survivre pendant un certain temps en possédant des vampires et d'autres cadavres, le corps du vampire qui était habité par le maire a été brièvement capturé par l'Initiative peu de temps après la Remise des Diplômes. Wilkins pense qu'il n'avait aucune idée qu'une telle installation puisse exister dans sa ville. *L'existence d'une organisation gouvernementale/corporative secrète traitant du bizarre/surnaturel est un thème récurrent dans les œuvres de Joss Whedon, comme le SHIELD dans la série Agents of SHIELD, les Mains bleues dans Firefly ou encore Rossum dans Dollhouse. *Dans l'épisode "Phase finale", le gouvernement ordonne à ce que la base de l'Initiative soit enterrée dans du béton. Cependant, ont s'aperçoit dans l'épisode "Duel" que cela ne s'est jamais produit et aucune explication n'a jamais été donnée à ce sujet. *La base de l'Initiative apparaît dans un niveau du jeu vidéo ''Chaos Bleeds'' où Spike est transporté dans une réplique de l'Initiative dans la dimension infernale de la Force pour faire face à une version alternative du personnage d'Adam. Apparitions Canoniques Buffy contre les vampires Angel Autres Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics *''Lost and Found'' (mentionnée) *''Hive Mentality'' (mentionnée) *''Take Back the Night'' *''Haunted, Part Two'' *''Haunted, Part Three'' *''Haunted, Part Four'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Three'' (flashbacks) *''Note from the Underground, Part Four'' (mentionnée) Jeux-vidéo *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Game Boy Color) *''Wrath of the Darkhul King'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds'' Notes et références en:Initiative Catégorie:Initiative Catégorie:Big Bads Catégorie:Militaires Catégorie:Organisations Catégorie:Chasseurs de démons Catégorie:Chasseurs de vampires Catégorie:Ennemis du Scooby Gang